Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker, later known as Darth Vader, was a Jedi, then a Sith, then later redeemed back to the light side because of his son Luke Skywalker. He turned to the Dark Side because of his fear of loss. He was the son of Shmi Skywalker, and was the "Chosen One". He had a blue lightsaber. Early life Anakin originally lived with his mother as a slave on Tatooine, being born a slave. When he was nine, he was enslaved to Watto and worked at Watto's Shop. It was at this shop that he first met Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Jar Jar Binks, and Padmé Amidala. Anakin Skywalker often participated in podraces and he also built his own podracer. He won the Boonta Eve Classic podrace, thus winning his freedom through Qui-Gon Jinn's bet with Watto. He participated in the Battle of Naboo in 32 BBY, destroying the Droid Control Ship which then deactivated the Trade Federation's ground forces. This turned the battle into a victory for the Naboo and their allies, the Gungans. After the Battle of Naboo, he became the Padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi, fulfilling Qui-Gon's dying wish. Pre-Clone Wars Anakin trained under the tutelage of Obi-Wan Kenobi for 10 years. After 10 years, he met up with Padmé Amidala and foiled an assassination attempt on her. He returned to Tatooine just to only watch his mother die. He later was led to the planet Geonosis to rescue his master, but was captured himself, along with Padmé, and all 3 were taken to the execution arena. Suddenly over 200 Jedi (if you really want to know, specifically 212) arrived at the scene, followed by 10,000 clones. The trio raced after the Sith Lord Count Dooku, who was cornered in his hangar. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Dooku started dueling. The duel's results were: Obi-Wan being wounded, Anakin losing his arm at the elbow, both were saved from a giant pillar by Yoda, and Dooku escaped unharmed. Anakin got a robotic arm, and married Padmé in a secret ceremony on Naboo. The Clone Wars At the beginning of the Clone Wars he married Padmé Amidala in a secret wedding ceremony on Naboo. He then went on many dangerous missions, such as Yavin 4 and Jabiim. He took on an apprentice named Ahsoka Tano in 21 BBY, who he affectionately called "Snips". She, in return, used to call him "Skyguy". He would duel adversaries such as Durge, General Grievous, Asajj Ventress, Count Dooku, and Dooku's Dark Acolytes. Anakin also managed to return Rotta to his father, Jabba the Hutt. One of his missions involved him destroying the Malevlolence, a superweapon under the command of General Grievous. Skywalker also took part in the Battle of Mon Calamari. He had clothes in the 2011 set, Sith Nightspeeder. Darth Vader During the end of the Clone Wars, he joined the Sith and Darth Sidious became his brand new master. Sidious named Anakin, Darth Vader. Vader's first mission was to destroy the Jedi Order. Only a few Jedi escaped the "Great Jedi Purge." Then Darth Vader killed all the Separatist leaders on Mustafar. Vader was later confronted by Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala on Mustafar. Padmé was unable to turn him back to the Light Side of the Force and a duel between Vader and Obi-Wan started. During this duel Obi-Wan Kenobi heavily injured his former padawan and left him on the planet. But Darth Sidious arrived to rescue his apprentice. Because of his injuries, Vader was forced to wear a black life-suit that ensured his survival. Vader then became a feared leader of the Empire, taking an secret apprentice named Galen Marek (only during the video game Star Wars: The Force Unleashed). Marek eventually founded the Rebel Alliance and fought Darth Vader as well as the Emperor on the first Death Star. In his duel with the Emperor, he sacrificed his life to allow his friends to escape the Death Star. (Again, only in the video game.) Darth Vader duelled his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, on the first Death Star and managed to kill the Jedi Master. He confronted Luke Skywalker on Cloud City and told him that he is his father. Vader wanted to rule the Empire together with him, but Luke was able to escape. Darth Vader died during the Battle of Endor when he killed the Emperor to save the life of his son, thus redeeming himself, taking his true name, Anakin, back. Along with Yoda and Obi-Wan, he appeared as a Force Ghost to Luke and Luke's twin sister Leia Organa at the end of Episode VI. Many sets include a variation of Anakin Skywalker, especially those based on Darth Vader. Role in Lego® Star Wars Minifigure Anakin Skywalker has appeared many times in Lego Star Wars. In Episode I sets he normally has a freckled face, short legs, a tan tunic and either a light brown hair piece or a flight helmet. In Episode II sets he has a shorter hair piece, Jedi robes and carries a lightsaber. In Episode III sets he both appears as a Jedi and as a burnt version of himself after his duel with Obi Wan on Mustafar. Darth Vader has also appears many times in LEGO sets. In each sets he has the same removable helmet, and in later sets he has a more detailed torso than in previous sets, with an added utility belt. He always carries a red lightsaber and sometimes comes with a cloak. Game character Anakin Skywalker appeared as a playable character in Lego Star Wars: The Video Game, which was released in 2005. This game had several versions of Anakin as a playable character: all notable versions from the Prequel Trilogy were included (Anakin as a boy, padawan and Jedi Knight). It also included Anakin as Darth Vader, in a secret bonus level. The game's successor was Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy, which centered around the Original Star Wars Trilogy. This video game was released in 2006 and included two versions of Anakin Skywalker as a playable character: Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker as a force ghost. The player could also get access to all the playable characters from Lego Star Wars: The Video Game by using the Old Save feature. The 2007 released LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga was a combination of the previous Lego Star Wars games. It therefore included all the playable Anakin Skywalker characters from Lego Star Wars: The Video Game and Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. In 2011, LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars was released. It included Anakin Skywalker during the Clone Wars as a playble character. It also included two versions of Darth Vader as unlockable characters: the regular Darth Vader and a battle-damaged Darth Vader from The Force Unleashed. Minifigures Anakin skywalker clone wars.jpg Anakin Skywalker (burned).jpg Darth vader.jpg images1.jpg images2.jpg Red_vader.jpeg *Anakin Skywalker (Boy) *Anakin (Padawan) *Anakin (Jedi) *Anakin (Burned) *Darth Vader (no cape) *Darth Vader *Anakin (Clone Wars) *Darth Vader (Battle Damage) *Red Darth Vader helmet Appearances in Lego® Sets As Anakin Skywalker *7131 Anakin's Podracer *7159 Podracer Bucket *7113 Tusken Raider Encounter *7133 Bounty Hunter Pursuit *7256 Jedi Starfighter and Vulture Droid *7660 Naboo N-1 Starfighter and Vulture Droid *7669 Anakin's Jedi Starfighter *7675 AT-TE *8037 Anakin's Y-Wing Starfighter *8098 Clone Turbo Tank *9526 Palpatine's Arrest As Darth Vader *9494 Anakin's Jedi Interceptor *10123 Cloud City *10131 TIE Collection *6211 Imperial Star Destroyer *10188 Death Star *7150/7152/7262 TIE Advanced & Y-wing *7200 Final Duel I *7251 Darth Vader Transformation *7257 Ultimate Lightsaber Duel *7263 TIE Fighter *7672 Rogue Shadow *7264 Imperial Inspection *8096 Palpatine's Shuttle * Video games *''Lego® Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Lego® Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Lego® Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO® Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Category:Characters Category:Game characters Category:Minifigures Category:Minifigures from Episode I Category:Minifigures from Episode II Category:Minifigures from Episode III Category:Minifigures from The Clone Wars Category:Minifigures from Episode IV Category:Minifigures from Episode V Category:Minifigures from Episode VI Category:Pilots Category:Galactic Empire Category:Jedi Order Category:Jedi